Electrical energy generation in the United States relies on a variety of energy sources such as fossil, nuclear, solar, wind and hydroelectric. With the concern of the dwindling supply of fossil fuel, one of the great challenges of energy supply chains is balancing supply with demand. In particular, managing the intrinsic intermittency of renewable sources of energy such as wind or solar is key to enable their adoption at large scale. Part of the problem is the inability to store electrical energy in an efficient and cost effective way. Electrochemical cells using liquid metals in alloying/dealloying reactions have been developed but generally operate at low voltages of about 1 volt or less. Enabling higher voltage cells while retaining the use of low cost materials would significantly decrease the cost of these devices and further improve their efficiency.